


Rope-a-Dope

by uga_irish



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Recreational Drug Use, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uga_irish/pseuds/uga_irish
Summary: Set in a land called 2011 and with a team called the Washington Capitals. Playful Russians come across a not so secretive or sneaky Greenie and play with him.





	Rope-a-Dope

Tampa in January should be better than Washington, D.C. in January; however, that is not the case if you take a bad penalty in overtime that leads to the opponent’s game winning goal. That was the predicament Mike Green was facing as he sat in his hotel room alone, rolling a joint on the table below him. Brooks knew how his roommate was feeling, so he left awhile before to hang out with Knuble and watch some films. He also knew what Green was going to do to ease his mind and forget his problems; an activity in which he wanted to take no part. Mike lit his joint and slumped back into the chair, closing his eyes softly, just emptying his mind of the day’s shitty loss. Mike just needed to relax and he was accomplishing that tonight, at least, that was the goal.

Downstairs, Ovie, Sasha, and Varly were devastating the hotel bar and drinking the establishment out of vodka. They had started with Grey Goose, worked to Absolut and Stoli, and were now left to drinking Georgi. Ovie leaned into the young goalie, taking over his shoulder and breathing drunkenly into his face, “You a pretty goalie.” Varly blushed a shade of red deeper than the alcohol had already accomplished. Sasha leaned onto Varly’s other shoulder, “Alex right, you sexy goalie.” Varly was getting worked up by his two teammates and countrymates, accelerated by Ovie’s hand sliding down and slipping down and resting on his cock. Varly managed to mutter out a simple idea, “How about we go upstairs?” Alex and Sasha stopped moving and started at each other, with Sasha adding, “How ‘bout we see Greenie?” Alex’s face slowly breaks into a crooked grin, “Sasha and Varly smart and sexy. We go have fun with Greenie.”Sasha looks at the Russian captain with a bit more reserve and says pointedly, “But he no like being bothered, ‘specially tonight.”

Varly is listening and watching this exchange in drunken bewilderment. Since when was Green a social outcast after losses? Shouldn’t they go up and see him then? Why did Alex stop teasing his cock? He answers the last question partly. Ovie’s intoxicated A.D.D. was kicking-in and he was clearly thinking about doing something else. Varly’s attention snapped back to the conversation when he heard Ovie say bluntly and loudly, “Sasha, when he high, he get horny.” Semyon was even more surprised by this; since when did Green smoke pot? Sasha caught the young goalie’s deer in the headlight looks, “Semy, you no know?” Ovie jabs at the man in the middle again, “He goalie, weird world he lives in.” Alex then gets up and grabs both Sasha and Varly under their arms to stand them up, “We go and visit. Stop at room and get bag.” Varly’s eyes raise crookedly and obviously. Sasha again catches his facial expressions, “We play with Green tonight.”

Greenie was on his second joint. The third was already rolled, if it was necessary to go that extra mile. The use of three joints was reserved for real bad losses, and he was still loosely considering if tonight’s overtime loss qualified for one of those situations. Suddenly, a boisterous knocking explodes against Green’s hotel door, springing him from his meditating state. His limbs were finally melting and getting up to answer the door was not in the plans for the evening. Despite being abuzz with the pot, he could still hear bickering, drunk voices behind his door. The voices were speaking in slurred Russian English, serving as a dead giveaway that Ovechkin was camped outside his door. 

Green finally makes a decision, as he floats over to the door and opens it. Ovie practically jumps on him at the door, “Greenie, you gorgeous.” The high defenseman blinks as he feels himself being pushed back into the room and on to his bed. Green asks the captain, “What are you doing?” His voice trailed from asking a question to making a statement, “You are drunk, Ovie.” Alex looks down into Green’s bloodshot eyes and says playfully, “You are high, so?” Alex then rolls off the defenseman and looks back at the lit joint and the rolled third and asks, “How many?” Green snidely responds, “Not enough.” Sasha smacks the back of Green’s head, “You no answer question.” Green’s back straightens as he sits up, not taking well to being smacked on the back of the head, “What’s your point, Sasha? You’re not my father.” 

Varly had never seen somebody on pot, so he asks nervously, “Does pot make one angry?” Green relaxes almost immediately, lies back on the bed, and answers in a mellow tone, “No. Just don’t like getting barged in on by unexpected company.” Varly begins turning to the door, “Then I can go.” Green quickly retorts, “Didn’t say unwelcomed company.” Sasha pulls Green off the bed, “Sorry about that. You’re not Varly.” That statement brings glares from both Ovie and Green. Ovie quckly changes the topic, handing Green back his burning joint and getting him to sit comfortably in his chair. Ovie tells Green, “Sit, we make it up to you.” 

Mike takes a seat and brings his joint back to his lips, puffs, and exhales slowly. Varly looks at him with interest, drawing the attention of Green, who asks, “Would you like to try it, Varly?” Varly looks eagerly at both Sasha and Ovie, a look that begs for permission to try the joint. It is Ovechkin who nods in solemn affirmation.Varly innocently takes the joint and inhales quickly and exhales just as fast, bringing forth a coughing fit for himself, and rounds of chuckles and laughter from everybody else in the room. Adamant to succeed, and not thoroughly understanding the properties of the THC in marijuana, Semyon takes a longer puff and exhales slowly into the room and gives the joint back to Green. Varly exclaims, “I don’t feel anything.” Green responds in a thicker Canadian accent with the conviction of a guru on all things marijuana- and THC-related, “Be patient, young goalie. Sit on the bed and wait.” Green returns the joint to his lips, closing his eyes slightly to resume the relaxation process that had been interrupted earlier.

Mike must have dozed off because the next thing he notices is the sound of giggles bordering on laughter. Mike looks at three Russians horsing around on his bed with Sasha and Ovie tickling the young goalie. Green’s body is not reacting to his hazy brain’s directions, as he tries to get off his chair but can not. It is only when his head rolls down that he sees his bare chest festooned in varying lengths of red rope. Green flips out, “Dudes, what the fuck?” Ovie jumps off the bed, while Sasha keeps tickling Varly, and laughs, “Told you we make it up to you.” Green gives a token struggle, “Dude, totally unnecessary.” Sasha now gets off the bed and lurks around the other side of the chair, “Nonsense, you want relax, you no stand up.” Sasha places a joint in Mike’s mouth, lights it, and holds it there for him to enjoy for a moment. Meanwhile, Ovie calls Varly off the bed, “Come here, Semyon. Kiss Greenie.” Varly looks confused but kneels in front of the trussed up defenseman. Green looks at Ovie and Sasha as the joint is placed back into his mouth, Sasha orders, “Hold it in.” Ovie directs Varly again, “Now kiss Greenie, Varly.” Varly obediently follows and before Sasha instructs him, Green exhales the smoke into the goalie’s mouth. Varlamov squirms like a fish out of water, but his lips never break the kiss. When he is finished exhaling, Green breaks the kiss and is welcomed by the sight of Varly with a dopey grin and blown out eyes starting back at him. Ovie pulls the doped up Varly up and back onto the bed before turning his attention back to the roped and doped Green.

Sasha whispers into Green’s ear, “You good to us; we good to you.” With those words, Ovie begins massaging Green’s cock through his boxers. Greenie lets out a moan through his drugged haze, the blood flowing straight to his cock. Ovie chuckles as fingers tease Green’s balls, quickly bringing him to full mast. At that moment, he begins chuckling as he slides a cock ring on the unknowing defenseman’s erection. Green’s reaction was very much slowed by the drug, but realization brought shock. Sasha whispered in his teammate’s ear, “Fresh roped dope.” Varly giggles from bed innocently, “Hehe, you guys funneeeeeee.” Ovie looks back to Sasha and then says, “It’s late, time for bed.” Green squirms as he hears the captain’s words, “You’re not leaving me like mmmmm,” his words are immediately cut off as his mouth is filled with a Capitals’ bandanna and tied in place with his suit tie from earlier in the day. Ovie laughs at Green after Sasha has filled his mouth and prevented him from talking back. Ovie laughs again, “No worry, Greenie, we get your boyfriend back.” Sasha pats the bound teammate on the head, “Now you be a good boy and sit still.” With that, Ovie and Sasha gathered the giggling Semy and left the trussed up Green struggling in his room with no relief in sight. Ovie winked as he closed the door, “Enjoy the relaxing, Greenie.”


End file.
